scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birdman Island
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Sewer Gator Scare |nextepisode = Theater Fear Fest }} ''Birdman Island ''is the ninth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise Island The gang goes to Easter Island only to be attacked by the ghost of Tangata Manu, the Birdman! Plot The stars were shining bright. The camera moved down to a festival by the Easter Island heads. “Alright folks, time to see who can become this year’s Tangata Manu, also known as the Birdman!” exclaimed the announcer. The crowd cheered. “It’s a recreation of an ancient Easter Island event,” explained the announcer. “Who’s in?” A bunch of people walked up. “Great,” said the announcer. “What you have to do is swim over to the island of Motu Nui, collect the sooty tern egg, swim back to Easter Island or as I call it Rapa Nui, and climb that ridiculously huge sea cliff to the village on top. Still with me?” Everybody walked off. “I’ll do it,” said a voice. A spear landed next to the announcer as some sort of half-bird-half-man flew down and roared! “Oh no, it’s the ghost of a Birdman!” screamed the announcer, “run people, run!” Everybody screamed and ran off. The Birdman screeched and flew off. … Fred was walking through town, whistling. “You know it’s kinda odd how we’re always solving mysteries,” said Fred. “In fact, I feel like sometimes… Scooby and I have the same voice. But it isn’t our voice. It’s like an actor, impersonating us. There’s a wall I feel as if I could break any moment. In a row if I were to count, I’d say it’s the fourth one.” Suddenly, two police officers walked up to him. “Mr. Jones, you’re under arrest,” said one of them. “But, I’m innocent!” exclaimed Fred. “Why are you arresting me?” “We heard you have some intentions of breaking a wall,” said one of the policeman. “And we know what you’ve figured out.” “No!” exclaimed Fred. He hopped into the Mystery Machine and converted it to motorcycle mode. He sped away and found himself in front of the gang. “Quick, hop on,” said Fred. “Why?” asked Scooby. “I feel like I said that,” said Fred. “Like, thanks a lot for the good explanation,” said Shaggy. “Let’s go,” said Daphne. “I can help you navigate.” “Where are we going?” asked Velma. “No need to question that,” said Daphne. She pulled the gang onto the motorcycle. It went really fast. Suddenly, it stopped. “Why are you on my boat?” asked a boat captain, walking over. The gang got off. “I’m asking the same question,” said Scooby. “Like, where’s the boat headed?” asked Shaggy. “Easter Island,” said the captain. “Like, good, we can get some chocolate,” said Shaggy. “I’m hungry,” said Scooby. “Easter Island?” asked Velma. “Wow, I’ve always wanted to go and see the Easter Island heads.” “Yeah, and I’d love to navigate across it,” said Daphne. “Wow, I heard about the Birdman, a true champion!” said Fred. “Soon, I will do the challenge and become the Birdman! I mean, not like I have to prove I’m a true champion, it’s a known fact. Obviously. But you know, I’d really like to prove it!” “Well, good luck beating the real Birdman in that game,” said the captain. “Real Birdman?” asked Fred. “What do you mean Captain whatever your name is?” “Captain Demo,” he said. “I’m named after my father.” “So am I!” exclaimed Daphne. “Anyway, wait, you are?” asked Captain Demo. “What’s your name?” “Daphne,” said Daphne. “I’ve been interested in navigation all my life.” “So, your father’s name was Daphne?” asked Captain Demo, scratching his head. “Oh, no,” said Daphne. “His name was Daedalus Phil Neat. But you know, first two letters of each.” “Right,” said Captain Demo. “Makes sense.” “Like, mister Captain Demo sir,” said Shaggy. “Is there any food on the boat?” “For reasons, we’re hungry,” said Scooby. “Sure, it’s below deck,” said Captain Demo. “Thanks for the info Demo,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy ran below deck. Velma looked around. “Are we almost there?” “I hope,” said Captain Demo. He looked up at the bright blue sky. “Looks like rain. That isn’t good for boats like mine. Last time it sunk. This is the third boat I’ve gone through this week. Luckily, I get a discount.” “I’ve always wanted a boat,” said Fred. “Where do you get the discount?” Captain Demo stared at him blankly. “Um… elsewhere.” “Hey, I can see the Easter Island heads,” said Velma. “I can’t wait. I studied them for an entire month!” Velma began to pull out books on Easter Island. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were eating the food. “Like, this is pretty good,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, there was a banging from a trapdoor. “Hey, a trapdoor,” said Scooby. “Like, let’s open it,” said Shaggy. “What could go wrong?” asked Scooby. They pulled open the trapdoor and the Birdman flew out and screeched. “Like, that could go wrong!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Well duh,” said Scooby. “Let’s go!” They ran out of the room. “Get back here!” screamed the Birdman. “I am the only true champion!” He flew up onto the deck and began to chase Shaggy and Scooby. Suddenly, the boat stopped at Easter Island. Footsteps drew nearer. The Birdman looked around and flew off. Captain Demo, Daphne, Velma, and Fred walked over. “What are you guys doing back here?” asked Fred. “The Birdman was after us,” said Scooby. “Yeah but, like, he ran off when the rest of you came,” said Shaggy. “That’s odd,” said Velma. Suddenly, Scooby slipped and landed on Captain Demo. He stood up with some feathers stuck to his paw. He shook them off as the gang got off and arrived on Easter Island. “We’re finally here,” said Velma. “I’ll take you guys to the Easter Island heads.” “Actually, I’d rather check out that new Birdman thing,” said Fred. “I’m going to navigate,” said Daphne. “Like, I’m going with Velma where it’s safe,” said Shaggy. “Me too,” said Scooby. “Then I’m going with you to lead you in the right direction,” said Daphne. “Fine, I’ll go too,” said Fred. Soon, the gang was wandering through Easter Island. “You’ve gotten us completely lost!” exclaimed Fred. “No Easter Island heads,” sighed Velma. “No mangos,” said Scooby. “Like, does Easter Island really have mangos?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Scooby. “We aren’t lost,” said Daphne. “Nobody is ever truly lost,” said a voice. An elderly man walked up to them. “Look within yourself, you’ll find the truth.” “I know, right?” asked Daphne. “I am Carl lost,” said the old man. “But a man like me who has found himself knows the truth. Easter Island smaller than the thoughts of a human brain spread out. You can win. Also, the heads are to the left. Farewell.” A thick bank of fog rolled by past him, and Carl was gone. “You know, that seems rather like a cartoon,” said Fred. The gang walked left and found the Easter Island heads. There seemed to be a group of people setting up a celebration. Two people walked up to them. “Hi, I’m Zlatica,” said one of them. “And I’m Xoel Donny,” said the other. “I’m just walking up to you for no reason. Kinda… random.” He did a random dance, then walked off. “Xoel does some really random things,” said Zlatica. She turned around, but Xoel was gone. “He’s trying to be the Birdman at this year’s competition. Last night’s contest got cancelled when a real Birdman came out.” “It was so random,” said Xoel, randomly popping out on nowhere. “Just like it was a random decision of yours to create this Easter Island festival.” He randomly rolled off. Suddenly, a screech echoed through the air. The Birdman was circling them! “Like, let’s go!” screamed Shaggy. “Way ahead of you!” exclaimed Scooby. He and Shaggy ran off. Suddenly, the Birdman jumped down in front of them. “Leave my island!” he roared. “Like, sure,” said Shaggy. “Why not?” asked Scooby. The chase scene starts with a drum beat. Shaggy and Scooby run off, but the Birdman follows! They run up a hill and find Fred there. Suddenly, the music stops and is replaced with birdsong. The chase scene ends. “What happened to the chase music?” asked Fred. “What do you mean by chase music?” asked Scooby. “Like, I’m really worried about you Fred,” said Shaggy. The two policemen came up the hill. “We’ve got you now,” said one of them. “No!” screamed Fred. He ran off. The chase scene resumes. With the song, Fred is running from the two policemen. He climbs to the top of an Easter Island head. A helicopter flies up next to him and they jump out! The music is replaced with birdsong as Scooby and Shaggy are shown running from the Birdman. They bump into Daphne who is reading a map. Suddenly, she sees the Birdman and runs off. Scooby and Shaggy run in a different direction. Velma is admiring the Easter Island heads when the Birdman flies over. She doesn’t run. The Birdman taps her on the back. She walks off to another head. The Birdman spots Daphne and runs at her. The music resumes as Fred is shown fleeing from the police officers. He jumps off into the water, ending the chase scene. Soon, the gang had met up. “Well, I ditched the cops,” said Fred. “Well, I figured out the exact point of the map we are,” said Daphne. “That Birdman is suspicious,” said Velma. “I wonder who would want to sabotage the Easter Island Festival. Maybe it was Fred.” “He has done it before,” said Scooby. “That would explain why the cops are after him,” said Velma. “Time to call the police.” “Who needs a culprit for a leader?” asked Scooby. “Wait,” said Fred. “I might have done it once, but I wouldn’t twice! C’mon guys, you saw me with the Birdman!” Suddenly, the Birdman flew over to them. “I told you to get off my island!” he roared, throwing a spear. The gang ran, as the Birdman chased, throwing spear after spear. Suddenly, he flew off. “Wow, that was close,” said Fred. Daphne picked up a spear. “There are made from wood and metal. Maybe a clue.” “No, but this is,” said Velma, picking up something stuck to a spear. “Captain D’s Easter Island Boat. It costs… five hundred dollars plus tax per round trip for a small boat ride?!” “Like, we got on free,” said Shaggy. “Good luck doing it again,” said Scooby. “Fred, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Velma. “That there’s more to this Birdman than what it seems?” asked Fred. “Right,” said Velma. “Then it’s time to set a trap, a monster trap,” said Fred. Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were sitting alone atop the Easter Island heads, wearing bird outfits. “Like, us poor old birds are really lonely,” said Shaggy. “How do you think I feel?!” demanded Scooby. “I know, we should pay to have that boat trip,” said Shaggy. “Who wouldn’t to make it here?” asked Scooby. “But, we should probably take our own boat,” said Shaggy. “It’s cheaper,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the Birdman jumped down and roared. “Leave my island!” he screamed. Scooby and Shaggy ran off, but the Birdman chased. The Birdman fell in a net but broke out. Shaggy and Scooby kept running. They dodged an Easter Island head just in time, but the Birdman slammed into it, falling over. Soon, the gang was crowded around the Birdman. “Time to find out who’s been haunting our trip to Easter Island,” said Fred, tugging off the mask. “Zlatica!” “Right,” said Velma. “Zlatica was framing Captain Demo because even though she started this festival, Captain Demo was making more money off of it. That’s why the Birdman fled when we all came running over. Zlatica got the Birdman’s props from leftover festival decoration.” “I could have pulled this plan off,” said Daphne. “Using my navigation.” “We thought it could be Captain Demo, but realized that all the clues were too convenient,” said Velma. “Also, he was with us when you were being chased by the Birdman.” “Yeah,” said Zlatica. “And I would have framed him too if you meddling kids hadn’t-” “Yeah, heard that before,” said Fred. “I’ve called the police. They’ll be here any minute. I can tell them how great I am.” The police walk over. “I captured this criminal,” said Fred. “Now you can talk about how great I am all week!” The police handcuffed Fred. “Wait, I’m innocent, what are you doing?” exclaimed Fred. As they dragged him off screen, he exclaimed “no, wait!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Easter Island Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Navigation Home Media